It's Just That I'm Not Brave Enough for You
by KingoftheBritains
Summary: Eugene thinks about more things than his hair... sometimes. Episode Tag for Tangled Adventure s03e09: Be Very Afraid


**AN: So this is just some random quick fic I came up with, since I'm currently writing a fluffy Christmas fic and needed to produce a bit of angst!**

**I think Eugene has more serious worries than his hair - although obviously that is a BIG issue - but I accept that this show is aimed at kids and it can't get TOO deep. I thought I'd do something just to look deeper into things because that's just who I am as a person.**  
**This ends just before their conversation about Cassandra, so a little different to the show but not too much!**

**As always, reviews are the best response and are greatly appreciated! Also, please bear in mind it's 1am where I am, so any typos I apologise - just point them out and I'll fix them asap!**

* * *

Watching from the back of the crowd, Eugene allowed himself to feel at ease for a moment as it appeared the crowd had the distraction so sorely needed. Listening, but not hearing, he took a deep breath in. His mind was elsewhere, on Rapunzel. He had little doubt she would succeed, because she always did, but he hoped she would do it soon. The red rocks persisted in their vicious attacks, and it was growing harder for Eugene to ignore his true fears.

With Rapunzel by his side, he felt fearless, in part because he felt protective but also because he knew her abilities. Wishing she was with him right now, he tapped his foot incessantly, crossing his arms across his stomach. Lance was dancing with the audience, apparently having confronted his fear rather easily. Eugene's brief smile vanished as easily as it appeared. There were just some fears that shouldn't be faced, that couldn't be overthrown. As confident as Eugene usually was, as he wanted to be, there was one fear he never wanted to face. It followed him around without the red stones, but their arrival caused it to persist in pervading his every thought.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. The rocks were sinking, the song ending. She had done it, like he knew she would. Rapunzel could face anything and everything, something Eugene wished he would be able to do for her, one day, if it ever came to it. Leaning gently on to the wall behind him, he calmed himself, slowing his breathing before he went to meet her.

"Eugene!"

Too late.

"Eugene," a hand rested on his shoulder as he quickly plastered a smile on his face. It was less of an effort than he thought it would be, but he couldn't help it around her. "Eugene, are you alright?"

"You did it, Sunshine!" He beamed, resting his own hands on her shoulders before pulling her into a comforting hug. Whether it was for her benefit or his, it was helpful for both. "I knew you would."

"Well, Varian did most of it," shrugging out of his hold, not unkindly, Rapunzel tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You and Lance did a good job distracting everyone!"

Looking back at the stage where Lance had been only a few minutes ago, he nodded in response, but he couldn't hide his distraction.

"Eugene?"

Peering back at her, he almost groaned, staring at her big, sparkling green eyes as they tried to search his for an answer. Biting her lip, Eugene wondered if she knew how manipulative such a look was.

"It was nothing, really," shaking his head, he sighed, attempting to shrug it off. "Just been a long day."

"Was it the rocks?" Never easily dissuaded, his sunshine pushed, "what did they show you?"

"I…" Eugene hesitated, wondering if he should burden her. Could she deal with his issues right now? Rapunzel was dealing with so much right now, and it felt wrong to give her something else to worry about. Because there was no doubt she would worry about it and try to help him in some way.

"Please," apparently reading his thoughts, she rested her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb across it softly. "You can tell me."

"You're making this difficult, Sunshine," chuckling nervously, he noticed the small smile appear on Rapunzel's face, her eyes unblinking. "Maybe… Let's go back to the palace?"

"You'll tell me?"

"I'll tell you," conceding, he nodded, "but let's go back, first?"

* * *

Eugene offered Rapunzel something to eat, neither having had the chance to grab something proper earlier on. Some days were just getting tougher to keep on track of things, and with the threat of Cassandra constantly looming over them, getting ever closer, their routines were thrown off completely. They knew worse was to come.

The arrival of the red rocks made them realise how close their old friend was, and it nudged at both of their minds when she would be arriving. How would she arrive? What was she going to do? A part of Eugene wished she would never return, but another part wanted her to get it over with. Whatever happened, at least they could both stop fearing the day.

Rapunzel's hand held tightly on to Eugene's as they sat side by side on his bed, and he scratched his brow, wondering what he was going to say. He still didn't want to say it. He knew he should, though.

"How's Varian?"

"He went home." Rapunzel sighed, waiting patiently. "Lance?"

"Who knows?" Shrugging, Eugene guessed he was probably at the tavern. He might have to pull him out of it soon this evening, although he wasn't sure he had the energy. Having poured himself into creating the talent show, his energy had soon depleted when he realised there was nothing else to focus on.

"You don't have to tell me," hanging her head down, the princess fiddled with a loose thread on her dress. "I'd like you too, but you don't have to."

"I want to," setting his jaw firmly, he stared ahead.

"What was it, Eugene?"

"You, Rapunzel. It was you," closing his eyes, he kept them shut as he pictured it. "We were at the tower, and Gothel was there." He could tell Rapunzel knew he wasn't talking about a fake fantasy, but something so real. "But, this time, Cass was there."

Rapunzel gasped quietly, and Eugene hated it. He knew Rapunzel had hope for Cass, and if that worked out then he would be grateful. Still, he couldn't pretend nothing had happened. When Cass told them her story, her relationship to Gothel, then when she pushed Rapunzel away, his mind started conjoining the events. He couldn't help it.

"I couldn't help you, I couldn't save you," his breath hitched, and he felt her hand tighten its grip. "But it's not just that. There are so many different scenarios, and I lose you. I lose you in _every single one_." Removing his hand, he dropped his head into them, rubbing his eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Rapunzel."

"Eugene!" Rapunzel dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of him, "you won't. You _saved_ me."

"I _died_, Rapunzel!" He threw his hands up, frustrated with himself.

"You still saved me! And you will again, I trust you."

"What if I'm not enough?" Looking into her eyes hopelessly, his frustration seeped from him, leaving a morose desperation.

"You _are_." Smiling sympathetically, she stared at him, "we've got each other, Eugene. I won't ever leave you."

"How could I… I trusted her. I let you down."

"We _all _trusted her, and… I think we still have a chance to get through to her."


End file.
